The Statistical Office of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group is responsible for the statistical design and analysis of results of the Group's protocol studies. There are currently 25 protocol studies on which the Statistical Office has been consulted and has prepared specific sections in the protocol, e.g., randomization, stratification, and numbers of patients required to answer questions posed in the trial. The Statistical Office monitors the historical performance of the Group with respect to availability of patient resources in general or specific disease categories and makes recomendations on the feasibility of conducting protocol studies. The Statistical Office also monitors the contributions of individual investigators in respect to quality control and refers this information to the Executive Committee of the Group. The Statistical Office serves as the repository for case reports of patients on protocol studies from all participating institutions. Each case is reviewed by the staff of the Statistical Office for protocol conformity, is extracted to facilitate review by the project chairmen, coded and entered into the computer. The Statistical Office monitors progress of all studies, makes interim and final analyses of projects and makes recommendations concerning continuation or cessation of studies. The Statistical Office provides data on all closed protocol studies for project chairmen preparing manuscripts for publication. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bartolucci, Alfred A. (1975). A Bayesian plottinn solution to the problem of analyzing survival data modeled by the Weibull distribution. Accepted for publication Biometrie Praximetrie. Durant, J.R., Gams., R.A., Bartolucci, A.A., Velez-Garcia, E., Dorfman, R.F. (1975). "Treatment of Hodgkin's Disease with a Five Drug Regimen." Proceedings of the American Society of Clinical Oncology.